


A hope for Sanvers 5

by slendercyd



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: The Second chance.





	A hope for Sanvers 5

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the confusion. I just forget Maggie's fathers name. But i will make it right.  
> Peace ....

Alex became more confident about Maggie's return. She will make sure by this time, that no one will going to stop them.  
"I never see you as happy as that." Kara recognize her sisters facial expression.  
"Kara, do you think she will?"  
"Maybe." Kara's confusing answer.  
"Maybe is not a good answer. Your starting the bad vibes."  
"Alex, im happy for whatever decision is. Im here to support you. Make sure, this time, you will not cry again. Because i dont know what to do anymore."  
"Yup, promise."

Maggie is left at home alone Kara will be there soon. She had to show up to Lena and fly straight to her.  
The apartment were silent as she looks around. Nothings changed, the interior is still the same.  
And theres bonsai trees on every corner of the room.  
"Really? Danvers."

 

Meanwhile she heard a knock to the door.  
She hopes that Karas back.  
As she opened it. It was her father. Mr. Rodas with some flowers and a bonsai tree.  
This is the first time that theyll see each other again and he hopes that things will be fine.  
"Hi, Margarita. Can i come in?"

Maggie let him inside, she is quiet and preparing to defend herself again.  
They went straight to the couch.  
"Alex tell me that you like bonsai tree thats i why i bought you one. She really knows everything about you."  
"What do you want?"  
"Maggie...." hes taking a depth breathe. "Im so sorry, Maggie. About what i said and to all things that i dont understand. Please... please.... if you want to hurt me now its your chance to do it. I deserved it." Hes crying now while begging in front of Maggie. That moment, the first tume she saw her dad cried.  
"Dad, its okay now.. . Stop crying. No ones need to be hurt anymore. I did mistakes too, and want to say sorry. That world is changing dad. Just let your heart open and youll see how beautiful it is." Maggie is crying, her father hugged her tight.  
"Im sorry." Mr. Rodas repeated.  
Outside Kara see them by her supervision and smiled.  
"So, how are you in here?" Her dad is really changed  
"Im good. Alex help me a lot also her sister Kara."  
"And the kid?"  
"Ruby? Shes Samantha's daughter. She was on Alex custody while shes on her medication."  
Mr. Rodas looked at her and smiled. "I dont really know how to start a conversation with you. But I'll do my very best."  
"Dad, i told you lets forget the past. I know this is new for us but lets try to work on it."  
"Do you want to be with Alex"  
"Yes dad. If you accept me and her. I will."  
It is hard to Mr. Rodas but he is trying. "Yes i do. Im going to do my best to be a good father to you. Because i dont want to lose you again."  
Two laughed as they realize that everything is over now. 

 

That night. Alex and Ruby is early going home.  
"How was school?" Maggie is starting to accept that sooner or later she will be a real mom.  
"Fine. Alex buy me ice cream after school. How about you Maggie?"  
"Im great, so much of bonsai tree in here. And i make some cookies for you."  
"Wow. Thank you."  
Alex sitted on the couch away from them and shes smiling. Alex is really carefull about her words.  
She is thinking about how she is going to propose again to Maggie.

 

On the next day, she send Ruby to a soccer camp. Shes on leave to takecare of Maggie. It was Wednesday morning Kara is just woke up. While Alex is making pancakes, they heard a shout from Maggie. Alex went to Maggie.  
"Oh my god, Kara need some help." She shouted. "Thats okay Maggie, you gonna be fine."  
Kara rushed her to the hospital as planned.  
An hour later at the National City hospital. Nothing can describe Alex. She is crying of happiness. Kara saw her walking back and forth.  
"Please stop. Its not helping, Maggie will be fine."  
"Sorry but i cant. What if shes in pain?"  
"That is normal for human pregnancy Alex. We learned that in school. Okay, just calm down."  
"Is thats thesame from your planet?"  
"I dont know, could you just... stop.. your making me feel nervious too."

 

After Maggie gives birth. She was transfered to other room so she can take rest.  
Alex is really excited. As the doctor went out.  
"How was the baby, doc?"  
"Its a girl. And she is very healthy. Well congratulations."  
"Thank you" Replied the Danvers sister.  
They soon went to the nursery and see the baby before to Maggie.  
"Look at her Alex, she was like a little Maggie. Tiny hands and sweet smile look at that." Kara was fascinated.  
"Yeah youre right. She is beautiful."

As Alex carried the baby so Maggie can feed her. Maggie is quiet, ashamed because of what she did. And afraid because she dont know if she will be a good mom.  
"Maggie, she really look like you. Come on, its okay,"  
"Im not ready for this."  
"Im going to help you. If you let me for a second chance."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I know, im a bit faster but i dont want this to go away. Maggie, will you marry me, again...."  
Alex is wait this moment for a long time.  
"Im going to be a good mom to your baby and to you."  
Maggie dont khow what to say, "ye...ssss.... i.... will marry you Alex Danvers..."

 

Kara is silently bursting of joy inside her heart.  
Alex and Maggie is very happy. They never thought that this moment will come.  
"So, what will gonna call her?"  
"Sarah. Sarah Danvers. Is that okay? Alex?" Maggie is back, she is really back. 

 

A week later, Alex come back to Mr. Rodas to ask Maggies hand. No one answering on the house so she went at the back.  
And seeing the bonsai trees and Mr. Rodas whos watering on it.  
"Oh my god. This is beautiful."  
"I start to plant bonsai than to buy them. Maggie likes it very much, and thank you for telling me about it."  
"Thats..... well your welcome. Mr. Rodas, do you mind if we can talked for a while?"  
"Sure, Alex."  
They sitdown facing the bonsai trees.  
"Mr. Rodas, im here to ask you about Maggie. I want to marry your daughter. I loved her morethan anything. And i dont want to let her go ever again."  
Alex is trying to convince him as he remain silent.  
"Im.. okay.. okay....sure, i know how you really loved her. Im goona be stupid if i dont see it."  
"So its okay.."  
"Yes, you have my blessing."  
"Thank you, Mr. Rodas."  
"No more Mr. Rodas please. Just Oscar. Im gonna be part of your family now. Just please help me to understand things. You know...."  
"Sure. Oscar. Thank you."

 

And the Sanvers wedding is really happening.  
Alex invited all her co workers. Also J'onn, Winn, And Sara.  
Eliza saw Alex is very much happy. And Kara is happywhile shes with Lena. Samantha is out to attend Alex wedding, Ruby is with her.  
As the minister ask them.  
"Alexandra, do you accept Margarita as your beloved wife...."  
"Yes, i do." Alex hand was cold.  
"Margarita, do you accept Alexandra as your beloved wife...."  
Maggie look at her father as he smiled at her.  
"Yes.... i do.."  
People are very happy as they kissed. Alex is very very happy, she soon realize while looking to Sarah.  
At the reception.  
Kara talked to her sister. "Wow, congratulations Alex. You made it."  
"Yes. And thank you. I just realize that Maggie named the baby Sarah."  
"Oh,"  
"Is that okay?"  
"Well, you must talked to her and set things aside."  
"Okay."  
Then she went to Sarah and give her some drinks.  
"Congratulations Alex. You did it." Sara is happy to see her.  
"Thank you."  
"Maggie is very lucky to have you, Alex."  
"Your right. How about you? How are you?"  
"Im good. Ava is very busy that why she cant make it to be here."  
"Oh i understand. Uhmm, is it okay that our baby's name is Sarah. Because Maggie, wanted that?"  
"Sure no problem."  
"Thank you," they hugged each other.

 

The end.


End file.
